Prico
Puriko (プリコ) or Prico, is an utaite who uploaded covers from 2008 until 2011. She had been part of the group "RaiM", and therefore many of her covers are Band versions. Her most popular cover is "World Is Mine", with almost 536K views and 17K Mylists as of October 2012. In 2010 she became the lead vocalist in the game DEARDROPS. Currently she is an artist of Peak A Soul+. She also sang in the games "Morobitokozorite" (CLAPWORKS) and "reflec beat" (KONAMI). She's often depicted as an orange headed girl, with two side bunches and green eyes. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of RaiM with Niku gaikotsu (guitar) and Shobon (percussion, drums) # Nico Artist Anison Medley　(Released on July 08, 2009) #Nico Ni Kouhaku (Released on December 09, 2009) # Super Vocalo Beat album (Released on June 01, 2011) # Utattemita Utagassen (Released on December 23, 2011) # Utattemita Anison http://www.akiba-koubou.com/artist/detail.php?id=9 (Released on March 21, 2012) # Utattemita J-Pop (Released on March 21, 2012) List of covered songs -RaiM ver.- (2008.02.27) # "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan" -RaiM ver.- (2008.03.05) # "Ne・Ni・Ge de Reset!" -RaiM ver.- (2008.03.11) # "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" -RaiM ver.- (2008.03.15) # "True My Heart" -RaiM ver.- (2008.04.19) # "Nyu kurerappu" (2008.04.22) # "RING×RING×RING" (2008.05.02) # "m.o.e.v/Gravity" (2008.05.23) # "Koi wa Sensou" (2008.05.24) (Not in Mylist) # "World is Mine" (2008.06.05) # "Melt" -RaiM ver.- (2008.06.10) # "O Yome Shininasaitsu!" (2008.06.16) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.24) # "Koi wa Sensou" -re-record- (2008.06.25) # "Koi wa Sentou" (Koi wa Sensou Parody) (2008.06.25) # "Kero⑨destiny" -RaiM ver.- (2008.06.26) # "Sound" -FTN-Remix- (2008.07.03) # "Garnet" (Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo) -RaiM ver.- (2008.07.06) # "SKILL" (2008.07.16) # "Saru demo Wakaru" (2008.07.20) # "World is Mine" -Rap ver.- feat. Prico and ill.bell (2008.07.27) # "World is Mine/Yome Shi/Melt" -RaiM Live ver.- (2008.07.29) # "Houkou Onchi" (2008.07.31) # "Piko⑧Bitiny/Kero⑨destiny" (2008.08.06) # "Nijigen to Hanbun" -RaiM ver.- (2008.08.12) (Original) # "Seeker" -Full ver.- (2008.08.16) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2008.08.24) # "Purikuya5/Romantic Ageruyo" -RaiM ver.- (2008.08.31) # "Mikuru/Ne・Ni・Ge/Kero⑨" -RaiM ver.- (2008.09.23) # "RGB" (2008.09.30) # "Seikan Hikou" -RaiM ver.- (2008.10.11) # "Yukkurishite ittene!!!" (2008.11.09) # "Yokkorasex" (2008.11.23) # "Marisa" -RaiM ver.- (2008.12.26) # "Prico Medley" (2009.01.24) # "DISCOTHEQUE" -RaiM ver.- (2009.02.05) # "Double Lariat" -RaiM ver.- (2009.03.20) # "magnet" feat. Prico and Nomiya Ayumi (2009.08.14) # "Forefront☆Frontiers" (2009.09.17) # "K-ON! Medley" -Band Edition- feat. Prico, Nomiya Ayumi, Ritsuka and Nana Mitani (2009.09.18) # "Cantarella" -Mint edition- (2009.12.23) (Not in Mylist) # "K-ON! Medley" -Band Edition remix- (2009.10.29) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Kibou no Senritsu" (2010.06.28) # "Kibou no Senritsu" -RaiM ver.- (2010.08.22) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.11.24) # "Jounetsu wo Upload" feat. Prico, Hanatan, Wotamin, ChouCho and Korosuke (2011.04.03) # "RGB" (2011.04.29)}} Discography Gallery TriviaBlog *She's Blood Type A. *She was born in Fukuoka. *Her favorite food is ramen. *Her height is 155 cm. *Her first experiences in music were in an amateur band in school. *She also sang in the games "Morobitokozorite" (CLAPWORKS) and "reflec beat" (KONAMI). External links *Official Website *Blog *Twitter Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers